


Fiction tales/纯属虚构

by luminol44



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 我的糖爹不想睡我，瞎编的养成故事
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fiction tales/纯属虚构

说实话，Tom很很怀疑他和Jake为什么会在《蜘蛛侠2》的宣传期才第一次上床，当然不是因为酒店房间就在隔壁，也不是共演期间没有发生什么。

他们其实更早，更早就有所牵连。

  
当时Tom刚刚入行没多久，因为工作去美国的时候，跟着工作人员参加了一个行业的晚宴。当晚他认识了一大票明星，可把他兴奋坏了，那都是只有大屏幕里才看到的人啊，他觉得自己是全世界最幸福的小粉丝。  
在那个其实和Tom八竿子打不着，只是带来见见世面的晚宴上，Tom在快离开的时候遇到了Jake Gyllenhaal，Tom一激动就冲了上去，来来回回地假装路过，就等Jake和别人说完话才敢上前。  
Jake穿着简约的深蓝色西服，低头微笑着答应了Tom关于签名的请求。Tom笑开了花，甚至忘了说谢谢，拿着签名就要跑，却被Jake拉了回来。  
“嘿，我知道你！”  
Jake说那部吉卜力电影上映的时候他正好在伦敦，以及Tom刚刚结束拍摄的电影的制作人员中，有Jake的熟人。  
“哦，他怎么没和我说过他认识你。”  
Tom懊悔不已，亏他在片场说了好几次他刚看了Jake的电影。  
Jake的笑容比荧幕角色上的还要温柔百倍，告诉Tom这行的人认识的人太多，如果没有目的，大家通常不会暴露自己的关系网，顺便告诉他这次会场的香茅烤鸡胸肉相当不错，是他健身时候的救星，推荐Tom一定要试试。  
男孩的第一部参演电影还没上映，他自我感觉还不错，但是谁都不能保证什么。甚至来这样的场合，虽然父亲也交代他要多给人留下好印象，但是对于Tom来说，更多的还是凑个热闹，人脉什么的，还早吧。  
他听这位入行比他出生还要的男人随意地解释着，点了点头，才想到一个问题。  
“那你为什么要告诉我呢？”  
“哦，男孩，你也是要入这行的人。有人看好你，也包括我。”  
当晚Tom和太多形形色色的大人说过话，大多人对他的态度都很好，谁会不喜欢一个可爱又精神的小男孩呢。但是这样可爱的人在好莱坞太多了，比他漂亮的，比他身材好的，比他有学识的，比他有天分的，比他有背景的，以及比他更愿意出卖自己的。  
Tom在回程的路上也止不住兴奋，和好友疯狂发短信交流今晚的经历，却在躺回床上的时候一阵消沉。  
自己信誓旦旦地和家人说会在这个行业做出成绩，但是今晚却表现得完全是个门外汉。可那双蓝眼睛却好像笃定自己可以成功似的，Tom想起来就觉得自己糟透了。  
他跳起来从挂好的礼服口袋里找出了Jake的名片，将上面写着的商务的联络方式存进手机。  
很久之后，Tom才发现那天他激动地打错了Jake的名字。

几天后Tom给Jake的工作邮箱发了个邮件。这有点奇怪，时机有些晚了，而且也没什么要谈的。内容也很套话，无非是感谢当天的照顾，表示今后会继续努力，期待可以和您合作的一天。  
发完之后Tom就几乎忘了这件事，回到伦敦之后才发现居然收到了回信。Jake甚至说他有事要来伦敦，如果Tom愿意，可以一起喝点东西，必要的话可以有他的父母陪同。并告知了Tom自己的私人号码。  
青春期的小男孩感觉有点被冒犯到，他都开始给家里挣钱了，才不需要出门和、和、和朋友见个面都要家长陪同。  
Tom绞尽脑汁找到了自认为伦敦最好的下午茶，大不列颠最拿得出手的东西，虽然并不真正属于大不列颠。  
男孩穿着黑色的机车夹克，路过的年轻人和他搭讪，他却突发奇想地思考店里会不会禁止他入内。  
他尽量来得早了一些，没想到Jake已经坐在了店里。  
Jake穿得也很日常休闲，但是准确地说，在Tom的日常生活中并不会遇到一个人能像他这样，只是穿着圆领的粗毛针织衫和运动裤坐在店里读书，就好像是时尚杂志的插页。  
Tom推开水彩薄荷绿色的店门，门铃清脆又不聒噪，Jake正好从手中的书本中抬起头看向门口，面庞半遮半掩，藏在修剪成球状的小灌木盆景后面。  
两人都带着一种“没想到你真的会来”的氛围，又露出一种“为什么不呢”的表情。  
Jake将手里的书用书签夹好放在一边，将菜单递给Tom，又被Tom推了回来。  
“嘿，这是伦敦，当然是我请客。”  
“我也在伦敦待过一段时间，这家店我也一直很喜欢，没想到你也知道。”  
“哦是嘛，那、那是当然。”  
Tom不好意思说，虽然店是他定的，但是他从没来过。他和这类店还不太熟悉，只听过妈妈和朋友聚会时的一些评价，好在大吉岭的香味每个英国人都认识，走在门外就闻到的浓郁茶香，让Tom也放松了一些。  
Tom问他在看什么书，Jake给他看了看封面，是一本前几年的畅销小说。他们随便谈了谈最近热门的电影，虽然Jake说的有些Tom不太了解，但是只要他问，Jake都巨无不细地告诉了他。  
夕阳从落地窗斜照进店内，甜品塔上的蛋糕也都吃完了，Jake递上纸巾让Tom擦一擦自己嘴角的覆盆子果酱，他们还是没说到什么具体的话题，仿佛这真的不过是友人的一次闲来的茶话会。  
Tom接过纸巾，却伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，他问Jake弄干净没，来回几次，最后还是Jake帮他擦了干净。  
之后到了Tom要去上训练课的时间，他很抱歉地说要先走，Jake依旧没有提到什么，抬手和他告别，顺便让他打包了两个三明治，免得上课饿了。Tom这才知道Jake之前说去下洗手间的时候就已经偷偷结好了帐。  
分别时，Tom想问可不可以再联系Jake，磨磨蹭蹭没说出口，最后隔着街角，大声喊出我会再给你发邮件的，引来了路人的侧目。  
他也没有食言，在接到新的工作之后，厚着脸皮去问Jake的意见，几个来回之后Jake回他说“你再问下去我要收咨询费了”。  
“哦，那我可付不起……”  
消息好久没回，久到Tom抱着手机睡着，第二天早上才收到回信。

“或者还有一种方式，你成为我的作品，那么就不用计较了。”  
什么意思？Tom揉了揉迷蒙的眼睛，反复看了几遍以为自己没睡醒。他马上打好了回复，才想起来纽约现在大概凌晨四点，却还是颤抖着回复了消息。  
几乎到了当天晚上Tom才收到回复的讯息，Jake的回复也有些暧昧，大意就是之前说的，他看到了自己身上的可能性，如果自己相信他的眼光，可以将自己交给他。  
Tom背着家人跑到阳台上吹着夜风继续看消息，试图冷静地分析这到底是什么意思。

“那我需要做什么？”  
“你只需要做好Tom Holland。”

之后Tom确实接受了很多Jake的帮助，包括一些之前根本无法报上名的名师指导，以及一些没有公开的试镜机会，还有不时的小礼物。Tom后知后觉地开始为这样的关系下定义 ，在为自己似乎出卖了什么东西而愧疚之后，不能否认更多的是期待，他甚至等不及Jake来验货。  
那时候他刚刚又补了几部Jake的电影，清醒时他还可以以尽量专业的角度去赏析，晚上却不受控制地做了相关的春梦，内容甚至不是那些裸露或者带有特殊感情的镜头和故事，只是因为画面里是Jake。  
他们再次见面依旧是在伦敦，Jake帮他补上了好几个月前的16岁生日礼物，一只银色腕带的手表。  
Tom跟着Jake回了酒店房间，看着Jake洗澡换了浴袍，而自己扑进他怀里的时候，Jake也没有拒绝。应该说Tom有些用力过猛，直接将Jake撞进了房间的沙发上，弄散了浴袍的腰带。然而Jake只是摸着他的头发问他怎么了，是不是试镜压力太大，自己可以给他一些建议。于是Tom坐在Jake怀里一起看剧本。从他的房间出来之后Tom对自己说：“哦，好吧，他是美国人，不按了英国法律来。”  
于是Tom又等到了17岁、18岁，这两年他们在纽约和其他地方又见了几次，甚至因为Tom故意错过末班车而一起在酒店过夜，Tom终于得承认，他以为包养了自己的sugar daddy其实对自己并没有那些想法。  
再次回到伦敦后他们第一次在电话里起了争执，Jake说想要推荐他去MCU试镜，但是Tom拒绝了。  
该死的，他当然想演一个超级英雄，但是却嘴硬说自己对更严肃一些的题材有兴趣，犯罪或者同性恋之类的少数族群问题，反正不是蜘蛛侠，我一个伦敦人为什么要演纽约的街头义警。  
说着这句话的时候，Tom正摆弄着小时候的蜘蛛侠玩具，试图将他掰成劈叉的姿势。  
这些话不知道是哪句触到了Jake的逆鳞，他的声音明显压抑着怒气，低沉着嗓子说Tom太天真，自己不过是帮他找一条最正确的路。  
Tom也在气头上，控诉自己不是Jake玩的模拟养成游戏，质问他你自己都没有演，为什么要我去？！你演的那些片子难道你后悔了吗？  
这次Jake直接挂了电话。

男孩儿知道自己过线了，却还是忍不住用这种方式试图证明自己有走进男人内心的资格。

事实证明，他没有。

当晚Tom跟着朋友去酒吧，第二天在一个叫Jason的男孩身边醒来，这个勾起的嘴角边有个痣的蓝眼睛男孩趴在他身边，问他早餐想吃三明治还是蔬菜煎饼。Tom知道自己做了傻事，想要说点什么补救，反而是对方主动表示虽然你活儿还行但是有缘再见不用记得我。  
更让Tom几乎要提早抓秃了自己脑袋的是，离开男孩的公寓后，他发现自己是手机上有和Jake将近20分钟的通话记录，然而自己完全没有记忆。  
如果他知道自己接通Jake电话的时候，不顾Jake想要再劝劝他，直接让他的好daddy听到他呻吟着Ja的名字喘着气，他只会更后悔。Jake自然很意外，他还以为是Tom想要通过这种方式表白加上道歉，努力拿稳了手机，几乎要叼着耳机沉进沙发里解开裤子时，才听清了这焦灼的喘息中不只Tom一个人的声音，另一个声音随着Tom呼吸的节奏，凌乱地喊着“Tom，Tom，你好棒”之类没有创意的叫床声。  
Tom认命地回拨了过去，他们都没有提昨天的电话，不论是白天那通还是晚上那通，只是谈了谈试镜的细节，并约好在纽约的下一次见面。  
“我都没有后悔，Tom。”  
听筒那边的Jake听他说完自己的工作计划，长叹了口气，Tom以为他是原谅了自己的僭越，很久以后才知道那是对自己说的。

Jake是对的，出演蜘蛛侠绝对是Tom最正确的选择，但也意味着今后的路更加有挑战性，他为此兴奋不已。接二连三的工作让他暂时没去思考和Jake的关系，直到他听说Jake成为了他第二部蜘蛛侠个人电影的合作演员。  
见鬼，他居然是从别人口中听说的。

他穿着灰色的兜帽衫偷偷跑去看Jake的舞台剧，第一次近距离直接地看到他工作的状态，Tom在观众起立鼓掌的时候慢了半拍才站起来。

拍摄期间是也他们吵得最厉害的时候，他对Jake的依赖和不信任甚至比彼得还要过火，他必须在戏里戏外都同时表演出好意和怨恨，这让一出内核直接的超级英雄片生生变成了隐藏的情感大戏。  
穿着神秘客戏服的Jake在和Tom对戏的时候，熟练地躲过镜头，咬着他的耳朵告诉他怎么去区分幻境与现实，然而这一切只让Tom更加混乱。  
Jake在逼他成为一个优秀的演员，而Tom却知道，在那之前，他必须学会分清孰真孰假。  
这让Tom在杀青之后几乎像是落荒而逃，急急忙忙又投入下一份工作。他们减少了联系，Jake还是时不时带来一些消息，可大多都是不欢而散。

可惜躲得过初一躲不过十五，漫长的全球宣传期让两人不得不被绑在一起。  
Tom在其他同事都喝得烂醉之后，被要求年轻人就应该多出力，比如把他的演员搭档扶回房间。他为了照顾醉酒的男人整夜没有离开，换来了一个唤着他名字的吻。

这天之后他们就默契地每晚都去对方房里过夜。  
酒店的double-size太大，就算躺着两个人都可以不碰到彼此，所以Jake从身后抱住Tom的时候，完全不是意外或者无意之举。  
也许是真的好奇，也许是因为紧张，Tom忍不住嘴贱地问Jake，你们是不是总在剧组或者宣传期如此，但是他又怕Jake真的生气一走了之，于是将Jake伸过来的手紧紧扣在自己心脏狂跳的胸口。  
接着他就被Jake咬了一口，“这么多年了，我以为你对演艺圈那些不切实际又莫名其妙的幻想会少一些。”  
没办法，谁让他最大的幻想居然成真了呢？  
在床上的Jake意外地粗鲁野蛮，虽然体验棒呆了，但是Tom一开始还是有些被吓到，几次之后Tom才确认那不是Jake在对自己发火，于是这反而让Tom觉得安心，这里的Jake是一个别人不认识，只与他发泄本能的男人。  
Jake也拿他没办法， 虽然他坚称没有一见钟情。  
“拜托你那时候才多大，整个人和这里，才多大。”但是他又说，“我自己也不能相信，你会从别人的成功和喜悦身上获得莫大的满足感。我不能因为私欲毁掉你，但是也不允许你和我无关。”  
怎么会不能相信呢？Tom觉得这简直是天经地义的事。  
而且这次他学乖了，不要过早去定义这段关系，那不重要，也不必要。


End file.
